


Prouder

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-30
Updated: 2005-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-01 05:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A riot is a spontaneous outburst. A war is subject to advance planning. --Richard M. Nixon [09/02/02]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prouder

## Prouder

by silvina

[]()

* * *

Standard Disclaimer. Yes I despise my parents. Why do you ask? Please send comments, questions, compliments, and otters to sdelcul@yahoo.com. 

Quotes are from the pilot, Shimmer, Stray, Reaper, and Tempest respectively. 

* * *

Alexander likes to be difficult. He just doesn't understand the way the world works. I've tried to teach him, but I fear I haven't done enough. 

* * *

"Luthors are not afraid. We don't have that luxury. We're leaders. You have a destiny, Lex. You're never going to get anywhere with your eyes closed." (Premier) 

* * *

His mother was a beautiful woman. Lex was a squalling, red-faced brat with ridiculously curly, red hair. Nothing like his mother. Or his father, I think. As if the hair wasn't enough to deal with, the meteorites left him hairless when I made the mistake of taking him to Smallville with me. My heir was now a bald freak. 

* * *

"Empires are not brought down by outside forces. They are destroyed by weaknesses from within! Lex, I've told you this. Smallville is your test. Right now you're failing. . . . If you sell out your family, then you will truly be alone in the world." (Shimmer) 

* * *

It had been a difficult pregnancy full of risk for Lillian. We were told that the chance of another pregnancy surviving to delivery was astronomical. Julian was my chance. He was my chance to truly show what a Luthor could do, with the proper training and opportunity. Instead I constantly watch out for Alexander. From the day he was born he's had the best care, the best tutors, the best trainers-all intended to help him improve himself. The only thing that matters is your reputation. That requires money and power. 

* * *

"I push you, Lex. I don't deny it. Greatness is a rarefied air one has to be taught to breathe. You know, Philip of Macedonia raised his son among lions to instill fearlessness in him." (Stray) 

* * *

I'm sure he would make some ridiculous statement about wanting my love. Love doesn't last. It doesn't hold. People die or they betray you or both. It's better to be feared then loved; enough money will win you anything else you want. 

* * *

"You'll always be my son... and you will always need me, Lex." (Reaper) 

* * *

Having Alexander was a mistake. Lillian wanted a child, and I wanted an heir. Keeping him in line takes up more of my time than is reasonable. A child's purpose is to honor his parents. I brought him into this world. He should be strong, not strange. 

* * *

"We live in a meritocracy, Lex. The weak get left behind." (Tempest) 

* * *

Everything I've done has been for his own good. I don't ask that he be grateful for it, but if he would only stop fighting me at every turn- I don't think it's too much to ask. 

* * *

Don't forget to win first place  
Don't forget to keep that smile on your face Be a good boy  
Try a little harder  
You've got to measure up  
And make me prouder  
Alanis Morissete, "Perfect" 


End file.
